This invention relates to magnetic tape devices generally, and more particularly to a cassette system for magnetic tape, for example, audio tape.
Audio cassettes have already undergone one level of size reduction; the most popular size of cassette today is referred to as "compact". Smaller cassettes are easier to store, handle and transport, and require less material for manufacture. They also enable manufacturers to reduce the size of tape players and recorders. Accordingly, further size reduction is desirable. However, in order for smaller cassettes to be accepted, it is necessary to enable them to be played in existing equipment.